


小猫眼来了哦！ [荒野+历代林克 无cp] (大量糖)

by Asabayou



Series: 传说与传承 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 林克被他可爱的小前辈们缠上啦，现在他必须要面对他们顽皮的指导，学着如何做一个标准的闯祸勇者，学会让自己变得可爱，以及让世界变得可爱。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: 传说与传承 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892986
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

林克觉得周围有点不对劲，准确来说，是那些木桶和木箱不太对劲。

之前，他经常拆开它们，捡些箭只、卢比，偶尔还能翻出几颗水果吃，那些新鲜又似曾相识的味道，以及心底忽然涌现的对美味的热爱，能让他在几乎空白一片的记忆里找出几分真实感。直到某一天，他发现打碎的木箱又出现在原处，才迟迟明白那并不全是大火中崩塌的海拉尔的遗物，也是不知名的善心...那之后他宁愿抢魔物的烤肉，吃生肉和蘑菇、甚至马草，也不愿取出这些珍贵的物资。他想留着它们，为迷路的旅人留下救命的食粮，为被魔物追赶的可怜人留下藏身的掩体。

海拉尔被灾厄覆灭，已荒芜成一片旷野，这片土地却依旧温柔得像那个消失在历史里的老城。海拉尔从未消亡，林克坚信着，即使他不记得这温柔的城完好的模样了。但他看见，最寒冷的雪山深处也留着温暖的小屋和避风的石洞，小屋里有壁炉，石洞里有篝火，温暖在无声息处留存，像那些被珍重地留下的箱子。它们是废墟里孤单的人造物，沙漠里舍不得打开的水袋，黑暗中神祠不变的微光。

但最近事情变得有些奇怪，他记得它们通常出现在燃尽的火堆构成的简单营地旁边，或者被岁月啃秃了的残桓断壁里，但不知从何时起，它们开始变多了。林克一回头，正巧又是一个木桶，木条间悄悄分开一条小缝，透出一种好笑的小心翼翼，像只不远不近地跟着他的小鹿，正从灌木从里偷偷探出头来，竖起耳朵直直地盯着他。

他一手按着剑柄，一手掀开桶盖，与一双圆滚滚的大眼睛对视。哦，是个小男孩，林克想着，摸摸他蓬松的金发，放低了声音劝他，小家伙，你该回家啦！

这小家伙却不情愿，兔子似地跳了下，震得整个木桶都晃荡起来，林克赶忙抱住这颗试图发射自己的小炮弹，防止他摔到地上去。他倒是不管那么多，顶开了林克的手，便瞪大了眼与他对视，压着眉抿着嘴，一副要和他闹个没完的骇人架势，反问他，那你怎么不回家呀！

林克一愣，却是被问住了，他从没想过这种问题。理由太多了，神兽分布在地图的四个角落，神祠更是多得像漫过整个夜空的星子，还有每一个被寄托给他的烦恼，需要驱赶的魔物，太多太多了，他一直在路上，睡在马宿的琴声里，睡在噼啪作响的篝火旁边。他本想回答，因为我还有事情要去做，可话说出口却变成了另一句，他说，我没有家。

是你太笨啦，小家伙说，两只小手在木桶边上一撑，小雀似地飞出来，轻轻巧巧地落在地上。拍拍衣服上看不见的灰尘，神气地叉起腰，扬起声音小大人一样教他，你总是把帆撑起来，叫它被风吹得鼓鼓的，从不把它放下来。可风并不总听你的呀，若是一直撑着帆，就控制不了它的方向，你得把帆降下来才行。即使是在茫茫的大海上四处漂泊，只要你停下来，歇一会，家就会回到你身边。

林克没太听懂，不是回家，而是等家回到身边吗？

对呀，风会把家乡的信送到你身边的。他点点头，挥动左手夸张地画了个圈，灵巧地打个旋儿，落到右手上，像蝴蝶落在花瓣上。而后他拍拍手，那蝴蝶也轻轻扇了扇翅膀，说，你听，就像海鸥，它们乘着风飞过几千里，无论你去哪里，都能听到他们的歌声，能知道所有的岛都是被大海联系在一起的——凡是海鸥飞得到的地方，都是故乡的一部分。

哦，原来不是蝴蝶落在花瓣上，是海鸥落在礁石上，可林克只想得起来这两个词，其余的部分空空如也，仿佛链接两岸的桥忽然消失了，他知道那一头有陆地，知道这里本该有桥，却过不去，只能一个人在岸边迷茫地徘徊。林克没听懂他的意思，但这帮他记起了一座桥，他想找到它、抓住它，追寻那些他自己也不知道是什么的空缺。

他试着去听，风里像是真有什么声音，似是一阵泠泠的琴声，顺着树枝，掠过草尖，一路拂向更远方。林克跟着风走，好像回到了第一次走出台地上的那个小山洞的时候，风在洞口盘旋，将清新的空气带进来，吹走胸膛里积压的灰尘，近乎急切地呼唤着他，于是他快步跑向光源，视野忽然开阔，一整个遥远又壮阔的世界挤进来，占满了他的所有感官。当时的他还不明白什么使命或灾厄，只是有种充实的感情填满了他，感觉像吃饱了肚子，一切朦胧的不安与担忧都遥远了。

而现在，林克停下脚步，发现自己站在一片空荡荡的草原中央，有细草蹭过脚踝，痒痒的。风一层一层地吹过，草地便翻出一波一波的细浪来，像海，他本能地冒出一个词，却不知道海究竟是什么。那不认识的小孩提起这个词，他自己也莫名记起这个词，可就是记不清了。也曾经有拄拐的老头子指引他前往海拉尔，有佝偻了的老婆婆为他讲述海拉尔，有温柔的声音称他是海拉尔的光，可他究竟是记不起完整的海拉尔，甚至不知道那些模糊的依恋与向往究竟是出自自己的本心，还是听得太多产生了错觉。

他抬头，一眼便望见远处不祥的黑云，永远占据天空的一角，提醒他海拉尔的所在，也提醒他自己未竟的使命。也许他不该在这里停歇，就只因为一些莫名其妙的话，可是他——

——什么声音？！他绷起身警戒，草丛里忽然出现了不正常的骚动，很快聚合成小团体，有序地靠近他，是狼吗？林克又下意识地摸向身后，思考着是该用弓还是剑对付这些狡猾的猎手。他还没想到合适的战术，就见那些摇动着的长草忽地一炸，来了！却不是狼，是好几个绿衣的小男孩，几乎和刚刚他在木桶里翻出的那个一模一样。人难道会和魔物一样复制分裂吗？吓得林克赶忙揉了揉眼睛，仔细一看才发现他们长得不尽相同，只是都穿着绿衣绿帽，乍一看几乎与草地融为一体罢了...是谁家的多胞胎吗？

他们蹦跳着跟他挥手，问，你怎么能站在这么多草中间，却无动于衷呀！

林克又被问倒了，他嚅嗫着不知如何解释，只想发誓不再犹豫或分心，定不辱使命。可还没等他组织好语言，他们就跳到他身边来，垫着脚拍他的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说，你怎么不砍草玩呀！

啊？所有的自责、犹豫和乱成一团的思考都被打断了，林克呆呆地吐出一个字，任由他们将他团团包围。一个小家伙在他面前激动地攥着小手，露出兴奋的笑，削得整整齐齐的，心情就会变好呀！另一个揪着他的衣角，认真地鼓励他，还可以帮邻居除草呢！还有一个老学究似地抱着手臂，下结论似地点点头，还能练练回旋斩！

提到这个词，小绿帽们就炸了锅，他们一拍即合，拉着手大声欢呼，回旋斩！回旋斩！回旋斩好呀！接着他们期待地看着他，像小村里好奇的小孩，正要他表演他们心中最神奇的魔法。林克拿他们没办法，他栽在这些亮晶晶的眼神上了，他哪里知道削草有什么快乐的，但他珍惜每一个可爱的笑容，甚至愿意为之付出一切。

他试着拿了剑，一片片、一丛丛地砍。而小家伙们在一边欢呼雀跃地看，时不时提醒他修正挥剑的力度和角度，又在草根旁蹦出几只蚂蚱时大声惊叹。哇——抓住它！抓住它！好耶——！他们尖叫，好奇地瞪大了眼，欢呼着为他鼓掌，无论看多少次都像第一次见那般，从心里眼里迸发出无与伦比的快乐来。那快乐仿佛是一股无尽的清泉，连带着林克也不由自主地微笑起来。

没多久，整块草坪就被他修秃了，原来这草原没他想得那么大，也没那么空旷。林克甚至还在石头底下找到一只同样快乐的小克洛格，正舞着小树枝模仿他挥剑的动作，却被他突然找出来，吓得差点摔了一跤。现在他有一大兜蚂蚱和一大群快快乐乐的小屁孩了，他燃起篝火，把蚂蚱串在火上烤，竟然能吃，虽然味道和外表都有点微妙，但只要用力塞进嘴里就能咽下去。吃了东西，他又有力气了，于是打开石板确定了一个方向，继续他望不到头的旅程。

没想到的是，这些调皮的小家伙们竟然跟了过来，这天他刚走进一片树林，就看见前面树顶上冒出一个小绿帽来，扒着树枝挥手和他打招呼。这小矮子，怎么上到那么高的地方去的呀，林克正想着，树后一阵响动，好几个小家伙一个连一个呜呜哇哇地叫着跌下来，只剩下最开始和他打招呼那个，可怜兮兮地挂在树上，无措地睁着眼，嘴巴伤心又无辜地皱成一小团。这些胆大的小混蛋，原来是踩着肩膀，一个搭一个上去的，林克无奈地笑笑，跳上树把他抱了下来。

还没等他安慰这个刚刚经历惊险一幕的小孩，他就破涕为笑，在他怀里伸展四肢，大声说，来一起找橡子吧！怎么找呀？他配合地问。吹开落叶呗，小绿帽们叽叽喳喳地提议，用壶！用扇子！用回旋镖！用指挥棒！林克笑着点点头，尽管这些答案听起来好像越来越离谱了，他却隐约感觉都能行得通，大约他以前也试过这些吧，只是记不清了。可是我没有壶，没有扇子，没有回旋镖，也没有指挥棒，林克一个一个回答，同时带着歉意挨个揉过他们的小脑瓜。

没关系，小家伙们齐声说，我们一起找！然后他们一齐散开，小松鼠似地在树林里来回窜呀窜，时不时指着树底某个小角落大声呼唤，哇——快看！这里有一颗！快来，快来呀！林克跟着他们走，感觉自己像是在追着一群快乐的小鸟，听它们唱着自由的歌儿，扑棱着翅膀半飞半跳地向更远方去。他就这么走走停停，竟然很快就走出了树林，没有遇见饥饿的莫力布林，也没撞上守护者危险的赤红色准星。小小的橡子堆在一起，装了他满怀，挤挤攘攘地蹭着他的胸膛，像那些顽皮的小可爱。

林克把橡果去了壳扔进锅里，炒熟了吃。好吃极了，甜甜的面面的，滑进他肚子里，变成热热的一小块，毛茸茸地烫着他的胃。他刚想招呼小家伙们一起来吃，一回头却发现他们早已溜得一干二净，也许是又跑去哪里玩了吧，他摇摇头，知道自己究竟是要一个人继续走下去。

可没过几天，他们又来了，那双大眼睛滴溜溜地转，不知想了什么鬼主意，教他去摘蜂窝。可刺激啦！小家伙说，我被蜜蜂追着在村里一圈一圈地跑，从每个人面前跑过去，他们看见我，都忍不住笑出了声，整片空气都活络起来，像正在过一个美好的小节日。最后，我不得不跳进水里去，变成一只满头包的落汤鸡回去看大家，听他们无奈地笑着说，林克呀林克，你怎么又去惹蜜蜂啦——这是我最开心的时候。

林克好像能明白他所说的快乐，不知怎么地就信了他，去惹了蜜蜂。他跑过生了青苔的旧石墙，最后抱着脑袋跳进小湖里，但荒野如此空旷，没有人看着他笑，只有他自己滑稽的惨叫撞在山谷间，留下朦胧的回音。他将蜂蜜涂在苹果上，放在锅里滚了几圈，咬进嘴里，又甜又脆，烤得焦香的外壳里包裹着清甜的果肉，好吃极了，他想，这确实是最开心的时候。

那之后，一次又一次，不论他去到多遥远的地方，这些小家伙们都锲而不舍地跟着他，从各种意想不到的角落冒出，撺掇他去做许多莫名其妙的事，又趁着他若有所思的时候溜走。往往他一不注意，他们又来了，再一走神，他们又走了。林克不明白他们是怎么和他一起翻山越岭的，他走的路都又偏又险，按理说没有谁能跟得上，何况是这么一群小小孩。可他走着走着，一回头，或是一个鬼鬼祟祟的木桶，或是一丛摇动的灌木，或是树干后藏不住的帽子尖。也许是木桶正好放在那里，但他觉得里面藏着个小坏蛋；也许是风正好吹过树叶，但他觉得小家伙们正在里面嬉闹；也许是正好有片大叶子在风里颤动，但他觉得小笨蛋们正笨拙地搭着人梯.....不知不觉间，他开始期待他们来找他，就像期待每一块石头下面都藏着只小克洛格。

而后终于有一天，林克见到了海。那一天并不特殊，他也没有寻找海，只是翻过一座山，忽然看见天边的蓝不再与墨色的远山相连，便知道那就是海了。于是他撑开滑翔伞，乘着风飞过去，落在沙滩上，突然想起最初那个小绿帽比的手势，原来是这个意思。

一只椰子砸到他肩上，他伸手接住，抬头一看，果然有个小家伙骑在椰树顶上，拉开长长的椰树叶，正对他笑呢。林克对他张开双臂，他眨眨眼，跳下来，落在他怀里，亲昵地拥抱他。他把小家伙放到沙地上，他们便自然而然地沿着海岸一起散起步来，像一对多年不见的老朋友。他们静静地看着海浪一层接着一层地消失在沙粒间，沉默许久，久到林克几乎都要以为这个神秘的小孩又悄悄溜走了的时候，他忽然开口了。

海多辽阔呀，海水待在一只无边的锅里，好像没有什么能将它煮沸，将这片永恒不变的、生生不息的平静打破。但是，你一定不知道，不同海域的水是有不同的味道的哦！只要把半个身子倚在船边，伸手去捧海水，便能找到一整片海啦。你要是想记住这里是哪片海的话，可以试试看——啊，但是，不能喝太多哦，会口渴的。

林克点点头，掰开椰子，用椰壳舀起海水，就这么煮了一锅椰肉。尝起来涩涩的，混了些碎沙和椰壳上的绒毛，在他嘴里轻轻地游动着，悄悄地蹭过两颊，最后和柔软的椰肉一同留在唇齿间，像潮水褪去后湿润的沙滩。明明是咸涩的，却又有一种很淡很淡的回甘，很好喝。现在，他有一片海了，林克望着海平线上残留的半个太阳，默默地想，再加个溏心蛋吧。

他的旅程依然继续，翻过不知多少座山，渡过不知多少条河，穿过不知多少森林，希卡石版指引着他，几乎从未迷失方向，直到他看见一片白雾笼盖的深林。他在旅途中听说过它，传说中让人迷失的森林，最深处藏着能击退灾厄的力量，传说的退魔之剑，大师剑。那么，他是非去不可的，林克下定决心，刚要迈入迷雾，忽地有什么撞过他身侧，是个小绿帽，可他没像其他小绿帽那样笑着跟他打招呼，而是拽拽他袖口，命令似地说，别再在森林里迷路了。

什么？林克疑惑，可那孩子什么都没解释，而是小鹿似地逃进浓雾里去了。他在浓雾深处，林克看不清他的身形，只觉得他看起来一会远一会近，一会高大一会矮小，是在为他引路吗？他想追上他的背影，却看不清他究竟去了哪个方向，他已经走了，而且走得太快了。

他在原地转了好几圈，可四周的风景看起来几乎完全一样，他甚至找不到自己进来的方向了。林克试图辨认，在树干上刻下痕迹，尝试着向每一个方向前进，结果却又回到同样的风景里。到处都是枯萎的老树，而地上甚至连个橡果都没有，一种无力感慢慢地侵蚀了他，最终他不得不停止奔跑，撑着膝盖疲惫地喘息。他在原地歇了一会，突然发觉，一种有一股很小很小的微风，正轻轻地推着他的背。他直起身，环视四周，才发现那些打着卷的白雾，森林里弱弱的荧光，都在向着同一个方向缓缓飘去。

——风会把家乡的信送到你身边的，他忽然想起这句没头没尾的话。是风在指引他吗？还是森林本身正垂着眼，温柔地看着他呢？林克一边走一边听，森林的风像一只笛，静静地唤着他，他越前进，那声音就越清晰，直到迷雾散尽，他从死气沉沉的灰白走进生机勃勃的绿。每当他到达一个新的地方，总要受些怀疑甚至刁难，这次他也做好了准备，甚至决定拼尽全力证明自己能配得上那把神剑。可意外的是，整片森林都友善得出奇，克洛格们欢迎他，用完全的诚挚与信赖拥抱他，就像那些指引他的微风。

似乎是特地照顾他一路奔波，胖胖的小精灵努力地挥动短小的四肢，骄傲地跟他说，我为了勇者大人，特地用树叶做了大床哦！林克挠挠头，不知所措地问，多少钱呀？小克洛格就生气地用小树枝戳他的手背，才不要钱呢！我一直、一直、一直都在等着勇者大人来睡这张床啊！

第二天，林克在草叶的清香中醒来，而克洛格还站在床边，黏糊糊地打着瞌睡。太可爱啦，他掏出希卡石板，刚想给小家伙拍张照片，却听见一句问——为什么要来这里呢？声音又小又轻。他回头，发现床的另一边站着一个绿衣的小孩，正是昨天那个逃进迷雾里的。林克反问，不是你叫我不要迷路的吗？小绿帽似乎是被问住了，也不说话，默默地走了出去。

林克也跟着走出树洞，见他正仰着头，看那棵望不见顶的古树。树呀，已经长这么高啦，他伸手轻轻触碰粗糙的树干，声音近乎叹息。林克抬头看了一眼那树，再一回头，这个男孩就消失了，而他才发现自己的手正不自觉地抚在树干上，似乎就在那男孩刚刚站的位置。也许这确实是件怪事，可不知为何，他一点都不怕，反而好像能逐渐理解这一切了。

岁月沉淀在这巨木的皱纹里，就在他眼前，他手底下，与空荡荡的他不同，这棵古老的树究竟记忆了多久远的时间呢？林克不知道，但他让另一只手也贴上树皮，让足尖踏上树根，一步一步地向上爬了起来。

他的胸膛贴着树干，脸颊蹭过树纹，仿佛那树把记忆借给了他，而他跨越长久的时间回到树的怀抱里。他不知道自己爬了多久，只记得他在树枝上歇息时，有很多克洛格藏在树叶间，或远或近地看着他爬。间或有几个捧着大叶子做的小包裹，怯生生地靠近他，要他喝口水、吃口蘑菇再继续。

他越是往上，树叶间的克洛格就越少，直到他登上树顶，便只剩一个睡得生了蘑菇的老克洛格了。树冠上开满了淡粉色的小花，在日光的照耀下显得愈发梦幻。他也没去打扰那位老克洛格，只是安静地站在这片风景中央，任由树顶的暖风带着花瓣蹭过他的面颊。

忽然，有只茜色的妖精飞过头顶，林克看着看着，忽然觉得耀眼，越是瞪大了眼寻找它的形状，它就越要朦胧成毛绒绒的一小团，像雨里摇曳的一株旧灯笼。他就这么站了很久，直到眼睛酸胀，才发觉嘴里咸涩，是因为前几天煮的海水椰子汤吗？他卷起袖子抹了抹脸，将浸湿了的软布翻进衣袖里侧，贴在小臂上，凉丝丝的。

世界又清晰了，可他找不见那个小精灵了。林克在原地徒劳地转了好几圈，最后从树冠上一跃而下，滑翔伞呼啦一声张开，挟着他悠悠地落下，他被风托着，俯瞰这一片热闹的绿，是森林。他恍惚觉得自己是片叶子，打着转从树枝上缓缓飘落，无端生出叶落归根的幸福感来。现在，他有一张永远免费的床啦。

那之后，他总是回到这里来，直到最后一次，他站在石刻的三角前方，静谧公主在树荫下闪闪发光。那些小绿帽们绕着地上的三角站了一大圈，热热闹闹推推搡搡，却没一只脚蹭到那三角上面来，只是悲伤又期待地看着他将手覆上剑柄。

那一刻，无数幻影在他眼前闪现，有染上泥污的白裙，有破碎的红披风，有摇曳着的绿色长帽，一双双手合在一起，一个压一个，缓慢而又坚定地将剑送入，像立下一座碑。他照旧分不清那是记忆还是错觉，只管伸手握上剑柄，那一双双手便都压在他手背上，既要把那剑送入碑里，又要帮他把剑拔出，他于是感到千钧的重量，同时也是无尽的动力。他握紧了双手与之对抗，又跟着它的牵引蹒跚前行，体力和心力都在漫长的坚持中逐渐消磨，汗水沾湿了发丝，搭在额前微微发痒，可他不能伸手将它拨开，甚至逐渐看不清眼前的事物。

在这片似乎连自我都即将模糊的寂静之中，却有一个清晰的声音穿透黑暗将他唤醒，似乎是谁在轻声说，谢谢——他一晃神，剑尖已经脱离石鞘，那些幻觉都消失了，围着他的不是小绿帽们，是克洛格，他们欢呼着，雀跃着，自豪地大声呼唤他们的勇者大人。

现在，他有一把能永远陪伴他的剑了。

他明白了，或者说，终于记起来了。他，还有那些幽灵似地缠着他的小绿帽们，他们都是林克，却又不是同一个人。他什么都不记得了，却也什么都未曾忘记，因为他的灵魂在轮回中兜兜转转，终究留下些不可磨灭的印记：现在他是林克，是无数个林克，也是唯一的林克。

他走过海拉尔城的遗骸，好像每一块砖石的碎片都是他熟悉的，他记得的，尽管他记不清了。它不止在这些遗迹里，也不止在山河湖泊之间，也在人迹罕至的森林深处，在细雨沾湿的每一片草叶上，在落日余晖染旧了的云霞里，在岸边潮湿的海风中，在暴风雪呼啸时吹过他耳边。海拉尔覆灭又重生，随着时间不断迁移，在风雨中飘摇，却又好像从未改变过。因为这里是塞尔达的城，林克的旷野，永远的海拉尔。于是才有无数个林克，那些他忘记的残影，在他耳边轻轻地诉说：

林克，看啊，是海拉尔呀。

所以最后，他走进那红日盘踞的残城，神剑的刃从鞘中脱出，在黑暗中熠熠生辉。那灾厄尖啸，狰狞的黑与红映入林克湛蓝的眼，他轻叹，来吧，我的过去。

我失落的记忆。

是海拉尔呀——

永远美丽的海拉尔，他广阔无垠的故乡。

海拉尔啊。


	2. 内容解析

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★为方便参考，文中涉及到的歌曲/游戏背景音乐/文章都有附上蓝链，需要的话记得戳进去看哦

**●总体概述**

标题「小猫眼来了哦」取自一首经常用于手书的歌「Akari来了哦([アカリがやってきたぞっ](https://music.163.com/song?id=1309901145&userid=595850501))」 ，这首歌几乎从头到尾充斥着各种各样可爱的拟声词，表现一个做什么都要故意在旁边发出声响的小可爱。直到歌曲最后三分之一处，才终于放声歌唱：「一束光芒闪耀，是我仔细挑选言辞编织而成的呀。无论是痛苦的时候，还是寂寞的时候，我都在这里呀，所以——故事还会继续，因为是用星星的牵绊联系在一起的呀。一直，永远，每分每秒，我们都会和你一同前行啊。所以，请看着吧。(ひとつの光が輝いて、言葉選んで紡いだの。辛いときも、寂しいときも、私がいるから。続く物語、星の絆で繋ぐから。ずっと、ずっと、ずっと、私たちと貴方で進み行くよ。だから、見ていてね。)」

和这首歌一样，小前辈们的真心话藏在每一个细节里，每一次可爱到让人不忍责怪的“恶作剧”里，直到最后才终于揭晓谜底：

“他，还有那些幽灵似地缠着他的小绿帽们，他们都是林克，却又不是同一个人。他什么都不记得了，却也什么都未曾忘记，因为他的灵魂在轮回中兜兜转转，终究留下些不可磨灭的印记：现在他是林克，是无数个林克，也是唯一的林克.....于是才有无数个林克，那些他忘记的残影，在他耳边轻轻地诉说：林克，看啊，是海拉尔呀。”

也就是说，这些小绿帽们在林克不注意时悄悄冒出，掇他去做许多莫名其妙的事，又趁着他若有所思的时候溜走，并不是因为他们有什么穿越时空的魔法，而是因为他们本就是他“忘记的残影”，他的过去，他失落的记忆，他因回忆而生的错觉。

带着这个谜底再回去重新看一遍的话，很多地方就会变得不一样。

如上一个短篇《[英雄之名与英雄之剑](https://aobayou.lofter.com/post/1d88f4ed_1ca25d186)》的解析所示，旷野之息的林克在失忆后显得更加活泼乐观，而不是如百年前那般沉默寡言，是因为失忆让他拥有了一个可以放下沉重的责任和海拉尔因他破落的自责，从一个孩子般的角度感受荒芜的海拉尔里那些新生的希望的机会。旅人心疼他时，他却反过来笨拙地安慰他，把自己从摘果捞鱼之类简单的小事里获得的纯粹的快乐分享给他。

但在这篇中，他看起来却总是懵懂的，因所有突然降在自己身上的重担、每个人为他讲述的只有他自己不记得的过去而止不住地迷茫，却又因一种更加纯粹的信念而坚定。即使不明白这些责任究竟意味着什么，却也依旧愿意为了他人的笑颜而义无反顾地背起一切，如文中描写的“他哪里知道削草有什么快乐的，但他珍惜每一个可爱的笑容，甚至愿意为之付出一切。”这使得他身上有一种悲剧英雄般的气质。

两篇的林克所体现出的性格几乎是相反的，前者乐观又坚定，面对旅人带着担忧的劝说，也依旧笑着告诉他“但总有不能破碎的东西”“没关系，我还有能做的事”；后者相对前者则显得悲观又迷茫，在小猫眼们的问话下丧气似地自白“我没有家”“嚅嗫着不知如何解释，只想发誓不再犹豫或分心，定不辱使命”。

之所以出现如此大的差别，并不是因为他的性格有所改变，而是因为视角和情境的改变。在上一篇中，林克被称作“少年”，《[光影系列](https://aobayou.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%89%E5%BD%B1%E7%B3%BB%E5%88%97)》中则大多是“勇者”，只偶尔才会变成“小勇者”“小少年”或“孩子”，这一篇中则只是“林克”。

上一篇的他是旅人，也就是海拉尔的人民眼中的他，旅人并不认识传说中的勇者，而只看见一个坚强得让人心疼的少年，他面对的是自己所保护的人民的关心与担忧，所以他必须乐观，尽管这乐观中也有从陌生人的善意中获得的力量。详细可以看上一篇的解析，这里不多赘述。而《光影系列》中的时之勇者被梦魇般的罪责所折磨，被使命和预言性质的噩梦压着脊背前行，加上儿时作为唯一一个没有精灵伙伴的人，被蔑视和同情夹在中间所造成的隐性自卑，令他心中自己身为勇者的价值要远大于自我的价值，所以他眼中的自己是也只能是“勇者”。仅在极少数情况下，比如被精灵伙伴娜薇从噩梦中唤醒时，他才是一个被爱着的“小少年”。

而这一篇的林克，则是自己眼中的自己，他记忆的第一刻就是被呼唤着名字从黑暗中醒来的那一刻，所以他认为自己是林克，这是他记起来的第一件事。他面对的是小猫眼们所代表的、无处不在无孔不入的回忆，不完整的模糊记忆让他愈发迷茫，文中多处可以看见“可他究竟是记不起完整的海拉尔，甚至不知道那些模糊的依恋与向往究竟是出自自己的本心，还是听得太多产生了错觉”“仿佛链接两岸的桥忽然消失了，他知道那一头有陆地，知道这里本该有桥，却过不去，只能一个人在岸边迷茫地徘徊。”之类的描写，即使到了拔剑的时候，他也“照旧分不清那是记忆还是错觉”。

同时，他记起的越多，就越清楚海拉尔和他自己失去了多少，他越是记起完好的城，看见它残破的样子时就越是心痛——他怎么能不心痛呢？也许破碎的记忆确实令他痛苦、迷茫，可那也给了他断断续续的希望，一点点敲打着他，造就了他的坚韧，正如最后拔剑时他所感受到的那样：“那一双双手便都压在他手背上，既要把那剑送入碑里，又要帮他把剑拔出，他于是感到千钧的重量，同时也是无尽的动力。”

小猫眼教他去惹蜜蜂时，告诉他“我被蜜蜂追着在村里一圈一圈地跑，从每个人面前跑过去，他们看见我，都忍不住笑出了声，整片空气都活络起来，像正在过一个美好的小节日。”可林克去实践时，却是“他跑过生了青苔的旧石墙，最后抱着脑袋跳进小湖里，但荒野如此空旷，没有人看着他笑，只有他自己滑稽的惨叫撞在山谷间，留下朦胧的回音。”即便如此，最后他吃着蜂蜜苹果，依旧觉得“好吃极了，他想，这确实是最开心的时候”

最开始，记忆里的自己对他来说就是难以理解却又莫名熟悉的陌生人，而他与小猫眼们逐渐相处融洽的过程，也就是他在现在与过去之间找到平衡，真正从心底认同自己是林克，而不是被他人冠以另一人的名字的过程。他从一无所有的茫然中逐渐寻找到、回忆起自我，见证了百年前后两代英杰传承的同时，也是从记忆的束缚中重获新生，完成了千万年来勇者的传承，真正有了自己的感悟、自己的意愿，和独属于自己的勇气。

这个过程正好比像林克旅途中逐渐生长成型的从头开始村(イチカラ村)，不止是灾后重建，也是新生，百年前分居四处的各个种族汇聚在同一个小村庄里，海拉尔大陆已然荒芜成一片旷野，却从未消亡，甚至这新芽从石缝中挤出，更迸发出勃勃的生机来。任何一个单独的人都无法体现出这种性质，但当他们联系在一起，便于无形中涌现出一种众志成城的力量来，林克记起海拉尔时也是一样，并非源自某一个单独的记忆片段，或者由某一位前辈授予他，而是无数凌乱的碎片融汇而成。这是一种仅现于整体的美，难以被确切描述和记录，却可以在描述之外作为一种氛围被感受。

刚开始，林克与小猫眼们的相处是警惕且小心翼翼的，“一手按着剑柄，一手掀开桶盖”，第二次则转变为疑惑和好奇，“人难道会和魔物一样复制分裂吗？吓得林克赶忙揉了揉眼睛，仔细一看才发现他们长得不尽相同，只是都穿着绿衣绿帽，乍一看几乎与草地融为一体罢了...是谁家的多胞胎吗？”——这也对应着他对记忆的态度：“他究竟是记不起完整的海拉尔，甚至不知道那些模糊的依恋与向往究竟是出自自己的本心，还是听得太多产生了错觉。”他感觉得到有什么熟悉的东西被慢慢地从自己内部唤醒，却又不明所以、不知所措，不明白，却又追寻并向往着，如文中描写“林克没听懂他的意思，但这帮他记起了一座桥，他想找到它、抓住它，追寻那些他自己也不知道是什么的空缺。”

之后面对小猫眼们的请求，他只是顺从地为他们的欢笑奉献自己的时间。尽管所有林克都有着有任务就接有请求就听从的主角特质，但他是其中更为明显的一个。与其他一开始只是为了救重要的人等原因踏上旅途的林克不同，他是先被决定了成为一个勇者，才在接下来的旅途中逐渐找到成为勇者的理由的。他没有记忆，也就没有背景和最开始的理由，因此动机更加纯粹，却也更容易陷入“不是出于自己的意愿去做”的困境。

但随着他想起的记忆越来越多，不知不觉间，那些快乐已经不是小猫眼们强行带着他，请求他去体会的了，他自己也开始逐渐向往起来，“哪里知道削草有什么快乐的”变成了“好像能明白他所说的快乐，不知怎么地就信了他”，最后甚至“开始期待他们来找他，就像期待每一块石头下面都藏着只小克洛格。”

而直到他终于见到传说中的大海时，他已经主动张开怀抱去迎接他的记忆“林克对他张开双臂，他眨眨眼，跳下来，落在他怀里，亲昵地拥抱他”，并默契地与他一起同行“像一对多年不见的老朋友”。不同于之前那些存在于细节里的美好小事，从见到大海开始，他记起的就不再是砍草捅蜂窝之类的细枝末节，而是更加遥远、壮阔而朦胧的，对于一整片景色、一整个世界的印象和概念。

而到了森林里，他和小猫眼们的相处就已经不再像是泾渭分明的两个个体了，他开始能理解他们的想法，这里已经开始逐渐有“他们都是林克，却又不是同一个人”的先兆了：“林克抬头看了一眼那树，再一回头，这个男孩就消失了，而他才发现自己的手正不自觉地抚在树干上，似乎就在那男孩刚刚站的位置。也许这确实是件怪事，可不知为何，他一点都不怕，反而好像能逐渐理解这一切了。”当他登上树顶，已经不再有对话或者自我询问，而只是在默默中落泪。

而最终，拔剑、走入魔王城面对宿命，这两件事是几乎所有林克都经历过的，可却没有任何一个前辈与他对话、问他问题，或是要求他做什么，这是因为此时他心中已经有所明悟，正如他轻叹“来吧，我的过去。”时那样坚定，悲伤得近乎澄澈，清亮而美丽非凡。小绿帽们“热热闹闹推推搡搡，却没一只脚蹭到那三角上面来”，已然是无形中认同了他的决心，把三角力量所代表的舞台让给了他，也可以说是从那一刻他们才真正地全部退居回过去的时间里，于是林克终究是成为了现在的勇者。

**●对应前作游戏的内容**

**“风会把家乡的信送到你身边的”** ——文中有两次描写到风的声音，也分别对应着游戏里的两首经典背景音乐，同时对应着林克两次从空中缓缓飘下，两次产生“回家”的感觉。

  1. “似是一阵泠泠的琴声，顺着树枝，掠过草尖，一路拂向更远方。”




《旷野之息》里，第一次走出回生之祠时，会听到一阵动人的钢琴声，同时画面中一整个美丽壮阔的海拉尔扑面而来，它就是旷野之息的《主题曲([メインテーマ](https://music.163.com/song/464015763/?userid=595850501))》。这首钢琴曲可以说是《旷野之息》中最经典的一首，即使没有玩过游戏，只要看过PV，任谁都会记住这首音乐，因为它几乎是绝大部分玩家对这个游戏的第一印象，带出了整个《旷野之息》世界辽阔又壮丽的氛围。虽然它不能概括《旷野之息》的全部，但却能让听到前奏的人瞬间回想起它，进而想起整个海拉尔。

他听到这乐声，便是风把海拉尔的信、海拉尔的风景带给林克，欢迎他回到塞尔达的城，林克的旷野，永远的海拉尔。“第一次走出台地上的那个小山洞的时候，风在洞口盘旋，将清新的空气带进来，吹走胸膛里积压的灰尘，近乎急切地呼唤着他”他听到风，也就是听到了旷野的呼吸，这也是《旷野之息(The Breath of the Wild)》的一种解释吧。

林克也借此回想起他“初见”这个世界时的心情，可接着他停下脚步，站在草原中央，认为它是“空荡荡”的，就像席卡石板上空白一片的地图。当时他认为自己究竟记不起完整的海拉尔，也是一样的原因，他脑海里只有“海拉尔”这个词，却是空荡荡的一片，他能看到整片草原，却不知道每根草底下藏着什么，也就是不知道海拉尔具体的含义。当他他回想起每个人告诉他的“海拉尔”时，他只是抬头眺望远处代表海拉尔旧城的黑云，并提醒自己还有未竟的使命，因为此时此刻海拉尔对他而言只是个已经寂灭的残城，是他无论如何都必须背负的责任。

而小猫眼们把他的思考打断，拉着他教他如何玩耍，让他学会快乐和期待。其实也是他走过海拉尔的每一寸土地，一点点挖出自己零碎的记忆，同时被胸中孩童的天性所吸引，接触每一样熟悉又陌生的事物，并在认识它们的过程中逐渐拼凑出海拉尔的全貌的过程。只有填充了这些细节，到了他终于见到“大海”，也就是再一次意识到海拉尔的宏广的时候，才能从细节中还原出整体来，发现它不是“空荡荡”的，而是有着丰富多样又统一的美。

海拉尔并不特殊，并不遥远，并不空泛，而是一直在身边，存在于每一个细节之中，它的壮丽融入每一处小风景，也因此稳定地存在于林克的旅途与生活里。所以林克最终见到海，却平静得不像是曾经想找寻这段记忆的人：“那一天并不特殊，他也没有寻找海，只是翻过一座山，忽然看见天边的蓝不再与墨色的远山相连，便知道那就是海了。于是他撑开滑翔伞，乘着风飞过去，落在沙滩上，突然想起最初那个小绿帽比的手势，原来是这个意思。”大海不再遥远，海拉尔也不再遥远，他们最终融化在一锅平平淡淡的汤里，苦涩中带着清甜。

两个小吃货的思考方式也很可爱，他们把感悟放在美食里，大概因为享受食物本身就是一种可爱的生活态度：“海水待在一只无边的锅里，好像没有什么能将它煮沸”“林克望着海平线上残留的半个太阳，默默地想，再加个溏心蛋吧。”

这里还有两个小彩蛋：

①、《风之杖》中，林克可以藏在木桶中潜行，甚至用勾爪偷敌人腰间的武器，也可以装在木桶里当做炮弹发射出去，搞不好这就是《旷野之息》里潜行和击飞自己的源头。

②、《风之杖》中有一个可爱的送信系统，林克可以乘着小船乘风破浪，把家乡的信送到人们身边。所以这句话也可以这么读：“风(之勇者)会把家乡的信送到你身边的”

③、《风之杖》中，汤是很特别的一种食物。奶奶特制的浓汤能让林克恢复所有生命值和魔力，并且在受到下一次伤害前攻击力倍增。获得浓汤时，林克在物品描述里说，正是因为奶奶在汤里倾注的关怀，才让这汤能够如此神奇。汤对他来说也就是家，是他最亲爱的家人的爱，所以他把海形容成锅里的水，也称那锅椰肉为海水椰子汤，而不是《旷野之息》里单纯的“煮透了的果实”。

2、“森林的风像一只笛，静静地唤着他，他越前进，那声音就越清晰。”

《时之笛》里，进入迷雾森林后背景音乐会变为好听的笛声，离正确的方向越近，笛声就越大，反之则会变小，而来到森林最深处后，林克的好友萨莉亚便等在那里，告诉他他们永远都是好朋友，这笛声便是《萨莉亚之歌([サリアの歌](https://music.163.com/song/22761289/?userid=595850501))》。在林克穿过迷雾森林的过程中，这笛声是指引，同时也是陪伴，是永远的归处，也是家的一种。风把森林的信送给林克，欢迎他回到永远的童年里暂憩，森林是他永远的友人，永远信任他，为他保留着长辈般的仁慈和稚童般的天真。

《时之笛》的科奇利森林可以说是所有森林中与林克渊源最深的，它是永远在盛夏的世外桃源，那里住着的科奇利人拥有永恒的生命和童年，而林克只是被德古树收养的孤儿，一个终究会长大并老去的海利亚人。在《时之笛》里它代表着逝去的童年，在林克走出森林迎接自己的命运的那一刻，他就注定不能再回来，因为这就是成长，是不可逆的发芽抽条的生长痛。最终在《梅祖拉假面》中他也因寻找《时之笛》里曾陪伴他整个冒险的精灵娜薇——也就是寻找一段回不去的记忆——而在森林里永远迷了路。

通常，森之神殿或与森林有关的迷宫总是林克经历的第一个试炼，最简单亲切的迷宫。森林里的精灵对他的态度也是如此，从《天空之剑》的丘依族到《风之杖》的克洛格，无论他什么时候回来，这个地方都总是选择给他最多的信任和指引，让他“生出叶落归根的幸福感来”。《旷野之息》中，尽管外围枯萎了大半，但森林的中心依旧美好如初，克洛格对林克的态度更是从始至终地友好。

森林所代表的是一种永恒不变的美好和安慰，就像那柄被保存在森林中央的大师剑，经历了百年的沉睡后终于锋利如初。林克也在回生之祠经历了百年的沉睡，而最终使他锋利如初的，也是这样的美好与安慰，从塞尔达公主、海拉尔国王、长老因帕、研究员普拉、希多王子，甚至被困在神兽中的英杰们，等等...那么多人始终相信着他会回来，并给予他最大的信任和帮助，正像森林里的克洛格们。

当林克回到森林，被微风指引着走出迷雾，面对德古树和克洛格们始终如一的信任和关怀，自然而然地，他知道他要守护的海拉尔是什么了。不止是这美好的山河，还有这么多美好的人、信任他的人们、爱着海拉尔的人们，他们也都是海拉尔。而当他的心终于通透，他也便能拔出大师剑了。他说现在他有一张永远免费的床，有一把能永远陪伴他的剑，也是意味着心中有了归属。这一刻他才真如最开始的小绿帽所说的那样，四处漂泊，却永远有家。

这一段的其他彩蛋：

①、文中描述时之笛的小绿帽“一会高大一会矮小”，是指《时之笛》里他来回穿梭于七年前后，同时是矮小的孩子和高大的青年。

②、小绿帽感叹“树呀，已经长这么高啦”，在《时之笛》中，养育林克的德古树因加农的诅咒衰弱而死，七年后林克通过森之神殿的试炼令森之贤者觉醒之后，新一代德古树也长出新芽，这棵小树后来成了《风之杖》中的德古树。林克感叹树已经长高了，既是为他的新生喜悦，也是知道这再不可能是养育自己的德古树了。

③、《旷野之息》里，只有第一次登上德古树树顶的时候，才能看见这只小精灵，这可能是官方故意留的彩蛋吧。《时之笛》的林克最终因为寻找他的精灵伙伴娜薇而迷失在森林里，而现在，整个森林都在等着他回来，给他一张永远免费的床，我想，这何尝不是一个跨越千万年达成的美好结局呢？这一段林克看着小精灵飞去，不知不觉间落泪的描写，便是对这个美好结局的诠释。

**对应的前作游戏机制**

①、草。

“削得整整齐齐的，心情就会变好呀！”——塞尔达传说系列的大部分游戏里，砍草时，有一定几率掉出恢复血量的红心。《时之笛》中罐子屋的士兵说砸罐子心情会变好，游戏里砸罐子也会掉红心，所以推测红心可能就是指林克的心情或者说意志。

“还可以帮邻居除草呢！”——最开始，在《众神的三角力量》的卡卡利科村，将被杂草包围的房子前的杂草砍掉并进入房间和房主对话，他会感谢林克来看他，并告诉他佐拉族的情报。那之后除草的设定被一直保存，到了时之笛等作，草就成了新手教学的最好道具，萨莉亚家门前的草除掉(草かり)，森林练习场(森のれんしゅうじょう)中的看板也提示用剑削草(剣で草を切ろう)。之后几乎每一作的新手教学里几乎都会有草的身影，似乎是练习如何在3D动作游戏里对准敌人的最好手段，《天空之剑》甚至发展出了进阶版的削竹子，现在你仍然可以在砍《旷野之息》里的小树时找到类似的感觉。

“还能练练回旋斩！”——塞尔达传说系列里，摆成环形的草以及大片草地是很常见的，这样的草堆中央往往都会有一个落穴或者可以用炸弹炸开的入口之类。很多玩家都会用回旋斩砍草，即使他们与魔物战斗时从来没用过回旋斩。

②、橡实。

在《大地汽笛》里橡子(マロン)是最常见的收集品，而在前作《灵魂沙漏》里，整个游戏里只有三颗橡子，是一串重要的支线任务。其实羽毛在塞尔达系列里比橡子还常见，可惜荒野之息没有这个，只能用橡子了。

注：《大地汽笛》里称橡子为マロン，读玛隆，道具介绍是栗の実，也就是栗子。荒野之息的则叫どんぐり，也就是橡子。虽然实际上严格来说二者不是同一种坚果，但还是请饶了我吧。

“吹开落叶呗，小绿帽们叽叽喳喳地提议，用壶！用扇子！用回旋镖！用指挥棒！”

——壶，《不可思议的帽子》《天空之剑》里都出现过的道具，魔法壶 (まほうのツボ)，可以吸入、放出空气形成气流，另外《大地汽笛》里同样用来吹风的风之螺旋桨(疾風のプロペラ)看起来也是壶形。

——回旋镖，《黄昏公主》旋风回旋镖 (疾風のブーメラン)，打出回旋镖会带出一个小旋风，可以吹动机关、眩晕敌人等。

——指挥棒，《风之杖》风的指挥棒(風のタクト)，挥动它可以改变风向。

——扇子，《风之杖》中被称作德古之叶(デクの葉)，《旷野之息》中则是克洛格的团扇(コログのうちわ)，看起来像芭蕉扇，用起来也像芭蕉扇。

③、蜜蜂。

被蜜蜂追得跳水也是塞尔达的经典项目之一，从《众神的三角力量》开始，在草丛里可以砍出蜜蜂，用空瓶捕捉它们成为战斗的助力。到了《黄昏公主》，蜜蜂们拥有了有建模的蜂巢，也开始变得可以食用。《大地汽笛》也有蜂巢收集品，其缩略图可能是最接近荒野之息的蜂巢的。

④、拔剑。

“有染上泥污的白裙，有破碎的红披风，有摇曳着的绿色长帽，一双双手合在一起，一个压一个，缓慢而又坚定地将剑送入，像立下一座碑。”

——白裙，是《旷野之息》里的塞尔达公主。百年前塞尔达将失去意识的林克送入回生之祠，再将大师剑交予德古树保管，将伤痕累累的大师剑送入碑中时，身上的白裙早已历经奔波而满是泥污了。

——红披风，是《天空之剑》的前世，唯一一个身着红色披风的林克，时间线上第一个通过试炼锻造了大师剑的，最初的勇者。为了在终焉之者的手下保护海拉尔，他立下大师剑，令整个海拉尔上升到空中躲过一劫，自己却留在地上孤独地死去了。

“有一个清晰的声音穿透黑暗将他唤醒，似乎是谁在轻声说，谢谢”——前半句暗示的是《旷野之息》开头回生之祠里塞尔达唤醒林克的场景，后半句是《天空之剑》中大师剑剑灵珐伊与林克告别是所说的话。这里想理解成谁都行，因为两个都是彩蛋，这句谢谢也可以说是所有握在剑柄上的手，也就是所有林克前辈们对林克说的。

**●其它细节彩蛋**

①、文中所有料理

“把蚂蚱串在火上烤”——5只精力蚂蚱=微妙的料理(微妙な料理)，恢复1心，对应文中林克的评价“又有力气了”。打开背包选择吃下它时，物品栏右边的林克会嫌弃地看一眼手里的东西，然后硬塞进嘴里。对应文中的描写是“竟然能吃，虽然味道和外表都有点微妙，但只要用力塞进嘴里就能咽下去。”

“林克把橡果去了壳扔进锅里，炒熟了吃。”——5颗橡果=炒坚果(ナッツ炒め)，恢复2.5心，对应文中评价“好吃极了”

“他将蜂蜜涂在苹果上，放在锅里滚了几圈”——1颗苹果+1只精力蜂蜜=精力蜂蜜苹果(がんばりハチミツリンゴ)，恢复5心，对应文中评价“好吃极了，他想，这确实是最开心的时候”

“掰开椰子，用椰壳舀起海水，就这么煮了一锅椰肉。”——1颗椰子=煮透了的果实(煮込み果実)，恢复2心，对应文中评价“很好喝”

只要能回心，就能让林克感觉又有力量了，超过1心就是很好吃，超过2心就是好吃极了，到5心已经能感到幸福。他真的是一个非常容易满足的小男孩了。

②、更多无关紧要但有趣的细节。

“抢魔物的烤肉，吃生肉和蘑菇、甚至马草”——分别对应魔物营地常见的烤兽肉(焼きケモノ肉)，马草则是常见的海拉尔草(ハイラル草)。在不烹饪的情况下直接吃素材，恢复的血量较烹饪后减半，说明应该是不好吃的。

“最寒冷的雪山深处也留着温暖的小屋和避风的石洞”——丝莱米的小屋(スレミーの小屋)，以及海博拉山脉登山口的小屋(ヘブラ山脈登山口の小屋)。从登山口小屋里放着的丝莱米的笔记可以得知，旗子下的箱子里的物资是丝莱米为雪山，有人因小屋里的食物而活命，又回来为后来的人备下了新的食粮，这也是文中开头那段描写的源头。

“也曾经有拄拐的老头子指引他前往海拉尔，有佝偻了的老婆婆为他讲述海拉尔，有温柔的声音称他是海拉尔的光”——分别对应着，初始台地上海拉尔国王的幽灵指引林克第一次看向被黑云笼罩的海拉尔，接着卡卡利科村的长老因帕更详细地为失忆的林克回想海拉尔的历史，以及最开始在回生之祠里塞尔达公主悲伤又充满希望地呼唤林克。

按照时间顺序，也就是游戏里的主线流程，实际上应该是回生之祠→初始台地→卡卡利科村，然而这里的顺序却是初始台地→卡卡利科村→回生之祠，是因为这不是时间顺序，而是林克回想的顺序。对他来说最后那句海拉尔的光是最琢磨不透，却也最让他动容的，正好衔接下面的心理变化。

“竟然很快就走出了树林，没有遇见饥饿的莫力布林”——莫力布林(モリブリン)，日文中モリ当用汉字是森，也就可以翻译成森林哥布林，官方汉化并未把这个梗翻译出来，但是我在这里稍微提了一下，只是一个无关紧要的小彩蛋。

“胖胖的小精灵努力地挥动短小的四肢，骄傲地跟他说，我为了勇者大人，特地用树叶做了大床哦！林克挠挠头，不知所措地问，多少钱呀？小克洛格就生气地用小树枝戳他的手背，才不要钱呢！我一直、一直、一直都在等着勇者大人来睡这张床啊！”

这段取自与德古树肚脐中左侧的克洛格，丝帕帕(スパパ)的对话，用到的原文节选如下

「ゆうしゃサマのためにはっぱで寝床をつくっておきましタ！

おいくら？

ア！ルピーはいらないでスよ！スパパずーとずーーーっとこのベッドにゆうしゃサマが寝てくれるの待ってたんでス」

比较原文，有两处改动。

丝帕帕原话里只用了两个“一直”，但文中却有三个，是因为《Akari来了哦》的歌词「ずっと、ずっと、ずっと、私たちと貴方で進み行くよ。」中有三个“一直”。虽然即使没发现这里有变化也不影响理解，不过，这句告白就藏在这里，就像Akari把藏在烦人的拟声词里一样。不止是小猫眼，克洛格们也一直注视着、陪伴着林克，要理解这件事，并不需要看出这句话多了一个一直。

原文丝帕帕以自己的名字称呼自己，我在文中改成了“我”。因为很多人不认识它，我也不确定我用的译名是否与官方一样，总之，为了方便理解，也因为小家伙的自称并不是重点内容，所以这里做了改动。这处改动倒不是彩蛋，也没有特殊的含义，但可能会有人看出来并感到疑惑，所以说明一下。

**●** **感谢你的阅读！**

官方设定集里说，传承的是女神之血和勇者之魂。血很好理解，神圣的血脉传承让塞尔达注定成为塞尔达，无论她是不是公主，比如《风之杖》中的海贼泰特拉。魂则更加抽象，比起单纯的灵魂转世，我猜测官方还在暗示另一个更重要的存在，就是玩家。官方曾经讲过，林克之所以叫Link，是因为他是玩家与游戏之间的链接，也就是说，是他将玩家带入了这个精彩纷呈的游戏世界。

而我认为不止如此，林克链接着玩家与海拉尔的同时，玩家也链接着海拉尔和林克们。当玩家打开《旷野之息》，听到马宿里的琴声，想起艾波娜之歌时，《时之笛》和《黄昏公主》的林克就在回忆里相视而笑；看见已完成的任务日志上写着“大师剑自身好像也在欢喜着”，想起珐伊时，《天空之剑》的林克就在回忆里轻抚剑锋；看见盘旋着的海鸥，想起梦中的小岛和海上扬帆前行的日子时，《梦见岛》和《风之杖》的林克就坐在回忆里小船上和一起海鸥说悄悄话呢。

某种意义上来说，使林克“什么都不记得了，却也什么都未曾忘记”的也是每一个认真了解过《塞尔达传说》系列的玩家，正因为在游戏中陪伴了一路、记忆了每一个英雄的故事，勇者的灵魂和记忆才能在轮回中不朽。游戏和玩家就像文与读者、传说与传唱传说的人那样，是互相诠释着的，而这也正是创作的魅力所在。

~~也是为什么我前年说以后出本一定起名叫《传说与传承》~~

也因此，感谢你阅读到这里，和我一同使这个故事变得完整，一同记忆每一个英雄的故事！再一次地，Thank for your playing！谢谢你付出的耐心与努力，谢谢你愿意花时间理解这些不成熟的东西。

我知道很多地方都写得有点莫名其妙，我知道我在大部分人眼中看起来会是什么样子：一个逻辑高度自治的怪胎写了一堆凌乱地拼接在一起的文字，除了语法正确，没有任何地方看起来像正常人能读懂的中文。曾经被说意识流时，我非常生气，并且写了一整篇解析来反击他，但我明白他说得没错，我写得太烂了，我不能就这样让这些动人的画面困在我的脑子里，变成只有我知道的东西....我正在努力克服这一点。


End file.
